Pokemon X Digimon Injustice
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of Injustice Gods Among Us. After losing Serena, Rika, Lucario and Renamon to Giovanni's evil, Ash, Takato, Pikachu and Guilmon formed the Regime and battles against Red, Tai, Charizard and Agumon's Insurgency. Now the Insurgency brought heroes from the original world to help them save it.
1. The fallen

Pokemon x Digimon: Injustice

A/N: A new story is up featuring Pokémon and Digimon in an Injustice Gods Among Us parody. Since Lu-Gi-Oh is doing a Smash Bros version, this is the next best thing. I like to thank LiquidPhazon for helping me and I hope the great rdphoenix07 would like to give us some helpful tips along the way. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: The fallen

"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are like our own, but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." The words of Impmon said.

The Digital World was all in ruins, with many fallen down trees and buildings, all destroyed.

Millions of Digimon lives were taken away.

And on the hotlines of both the Real World and the Pokemon world said 'Digital World destroyed. Millions Dead.'

Many Pokemon were working hard to try to see the devastation and trying to find any survivors.

There were some Digidestined, Tamers, Savers, DATS and Chosen Warriors around trying to help what happened, but were disheartened.

But in the hold of a holding cell, the culprit, Giovanni of Team Rocket, was cackling around as both the leader of the Digidestined, Tai, and the legendary Pokemon Trainer, Red, was furious with him, along with their chosen partners, Charizard and Agumon.

"The Nuke! Where did you get that!?" Tai questioned.

"What? You two want one? Have you two fallen to the dark side at last?" Giovanni mocked.

Angered, Red ordered Charizard to grab his jacket, while he glared.

"It's always our world, Kanto, you always menaced! Why have you done this to the Digital World?"

"Hmph. I don't care what happens to that computerised world. I just spread Team Rocket's terror across that data ridden world!" Giovanni said in reply.

"You watch your mouth!" Agumon snarled, wanting nothing more than to burn him to a crisp.

But then, the wall smashed, causing Charizard to let go of Giovanni and both turned to see Ash and Pikachu with Gallantmon, and when they let them down, they reverted back to Takato and Guilmon.

And they were NOT happy.

"Get away from him!" Takato demanded.

"It's alright, I got this, Takato. You and Ash should..." Tai began to say, trying to calm them down, however, Takato and Ash were in so much fury that they grabbed Giovanni and held him near the wall.

"You drugged us! You brainwashed us! Made us..." Takato yelled, but then he then felt a lot of sorrow and guilt fill his heart as he remembered what he had done.

"Rika... my children..."

"Serena... my child..." Ash said, while he knew Pikachu felt the same way about Lucario and their child.

"Renamon... my twins..." Guilmon said.

"My, my, my. People you love tends to blow up around you two don't they?" Giovanni mocked.

Ash and Takato snarled and rose their fists.

"Ash! No!" Red called out.

But their fists missed either side of his face.

"Heh... that is why I like you, Ash. You're more gullible than..." Giovanni said as he looked at Red, before Takato then roared and threw Giovanni to the ground, while Guilmon and Pikachu glared at the Team Rocket boss.

"You four think you can have a family, that locking me up would reform me?" Giovanni asked as he then sat down.

"And they be safe. So foolish of you all. Now you four run along so I can break out of this. I have much more plans to top this." He said, which caused Guilmon to grabbed Giovanni by his throat in rage and held him, with Pikachu leaping on his head.

"That's enough you two!" Agumon called out, trying to reach the two, but Pikachu snarled and used Thunderbolt on him and Charizard, making them crash to one side.

"Agumon!" Tai called out as he and Red rushed to check up on them.

Without distractions, Ash and Takato turned to their partners and ordered. "Kill him."

"With pleasure." Guilmon snarled as he and Pikachu turned their attention back to Giovanni.

"I know it's too soon... but think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family." Giovanni choked, just before Guilmon then held his claw out like a knife, while Pikachu's tail began to become hard as metal, just as Agumon and Charizard rose up to see what was happening.

They could see Giovanni's smile on his face, just as Guilmon then impaled his heart with his claw and Pikachu using Iron Tail to chop the evil human's head off.

And thus, the evil Team Rocket leader was dead, but so was the Ash, Takato, Pikachu and Guilmon that Red, Tai, Charizard and Agumon once knew.


	2. Tai and Red's Confrontation

Chapter 2: Tai and Red's Confrontation

In the unaltered Digital World, a huge battle was happening, with Ash's Pikachu leaping forward and using Electro Ball at Mewtwo, who dodged it and countered with Shadow Ball, to which Ash acted fast, commanding Pikachu to avoid and attack with Thunderbolt.

Meanwhile, as Pikachu fought against his nemesis, Angemon used Hand of Fate, blasting MaloMyotismon, who had been chasing after him.

Taking the attack, the vampire Digimon used Crimson Mist to try and melt Angemon, only for Sakuyamon to appear by his side and blocked out the attack with her mystical energies.

Enraged by the interference, MaloMyotismon charged at Sakuyamon, breaking her barrier and was about to crush her with his claws, only to be knocked aside by Gallantmon's lance.

And as the vampiric Digimon and bearer of the Digital Hazard mark fought against each other, Pokémon and Digimon clashed as EmperorGreymon fought against Malamar, using both physical and mental strength to overcome the manipulative Pokémon's psychic powers, before drawing power from his blade, using his Pyro Dragons attack to send Malamar flying back, where Iris ordered her Dragonite to attack from behind.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash called out, to which Pikachu followed Ash's command, leapt up and struck Mewtwo down, to the top of the building, where he remained motionless and caused Serena, Lucario, Dawn, Lopunny, Mikey and OmniShoutmon to approach him, while Ash, Pikachu, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon appeared before them.

"Okay guys. We need to wrap things up. We have to get to the Hypnos." Gallantmon said.

"Agreed, and before Team Rocket throw anything else at us." Sakuyamon added.

"Err... I think he already have." Dawn said as she pointed behind them, making everyone turn to see a dark version of Lugia appear, which let out a powerful and fearsome roar.

"Shadow Lugia!" Ash gasped, shocked to see the dark and corrupt Pokémon, while Pikachu stood before Ash, determined to keep his Trainer and best friend safe.

And Gallantmon and Sakuyamon felt the same, for both then charged at Shadow Lugia, but the Legendary Pokémon knocked them away.

"I thought this was supposed to be a combined assault." Serena said, making Mikey say. "Sometimes Takato and Rika forget they can't do things on their own."

"OmniShoutmon!" He then called out, making his Digimon partner nod in understanding.

"Right! Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon shouted as he summoned and threw two fireballs at Shadow Lugia, which was joined by Pikachu and Lucario, combining OmniShoutmon's fireballs with electricity and Aura, into one powerful ball of energy that devastated the area as it struck Shadow Lugia.

-Elsewhere, in Hypnos-

Kari, Angewomon, Gold, Marcus, Misty, Typhlosion, ShineGreymon and Golduck were battling against Piedmon, LadyDevimon, Ghetsis and his Cofagriguus, with the villains trying to take over the agency.

And with Giovanni, his Persian and Angewomon were locked in a close Battle of Light and Darkness.

"You are interrupting tonight's entertainment, Miss Kamiya." Giovanni said to her, making the Digidestined of Light glare at him.

"There isn't an ounce of goodness in your heart, Giovanni. You will not control this tower." Kari snapped back, while Piedmon used his old tricks, throwing a handkerchief at the group, to try to turn Misty and Golduck into keyrings, only for Phoenixmon to burn it to a crisp, before Sora helped Gold up.

"I thought you'd cleaned up by now." Gold said to Sora, who just smirked and replied. "Phoenixmon isn't a Goddess."

Gold then reach to his phone and contacted Red, who was on Charizard, flying alongside Tai and WarGreymon.

"Gold to Red, can you hear me? We need some help here." Gold said on the phone.

"After we check out the Pokémon cells, we'll be there. We have to make sure Giovanni didn't free them as well." Red replied, making Gold say. "Well hurry up. We're getting our butts handed over here."

"Be there soon, Gold." Red said and called out to Tai "We need to get cracking."

"Right. Let's move on WarGreymon!" Tai called out.

-At the Pokémon cells-

Officer Jenny lead Red, Tai, Charizard and Agumon to a cell, where she told them. "We've been keeping an eye on them just as Ash requested, Red. They haven't moved for hours."

"Hold on a minute." Tai suddenly said, getting their attention, before he faced Agumon.

"Blast the door down." He ordered.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon announced, blasting the the door down and stunning the group to see a string by the door, which would've set off a bomb that was next to three dummies, making Tai say. "Aha, if we have opened the door, it would set off a bomb, killing us."

"How'd those three do that?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They didn't. The real trap..." Red said as they spun around, just as he and Charizard dodged a Hypo Pump.

"Is behind us."

"You're so clever." Blue said as he and Blastoise appeared, before Charizard and Blastoise then charged at each other and grabbed each other's hands in a firm lock, trying to push the other back, until Charizard got the upperhand, pushed Blastoise back, swung his huge tail and knocked Blastoise back.

"So you're Giovanni's pet now, Blue?" Red asked crossly.

"Let's see he promised me power. And as a bonus... I get to defeat Red." Blue replied, his tone dark and showing no regret for his betrayal.

"Blastoise, use Surf!" Blue then commanded, causing Blastoise to obey as he then summoned a huge wave of water behind him, which he rode upon.

"Charizard, use Fly to avoid!" Red quickly called out, to which Charizard then flew up in the air, avoiding the attack and giving him a clear shot.

"Now use your Fire Spin!" Red yelled.

Charizard, wasting no time, swung his tail to create a ring of fire around Blastoise, who tried to fight it off, but could feel the flames damaging slowly him.

"Blastoise! Blast them away with Hydro Pump!" Blue called out, to which Blastoise fired two blasts of water from his cannons, which freed him from the flames, while Charizard avoided the attack.

"Now tackle!" Red called out.

Charizard then flew down and tackled Blastoise down, making him land on Blue, knocking Blastoise unconscious and Blue struggling to break free from his defeated Pokémon.

"Sorry, Blue. No bonus for you." Red said as he and Charizard returned to see Tai on his communicator.

"Tai to Hypnos. Come in. Kari. We have to go, Red. The others need our help now." Tai said and then headed off, hoping Kari and the others were alright.

-Back in the Digital World-

Both Angemon and Dragonite dodged Shadow Lugia's wings, before Dragonite used his Dragon Claw to punch him over to Sakuyamon and Lucario, who hit her downwards towards the Earth, along with Malamar, who was stuck down by the combined might of EmperorGreymon and Pikachu.

Flamedramon and MetalGarurumon were waiting as they landed and managed to trap Malamar down, to which Matt, Gary, Umbreon and Davis ran up to see.

"So what did Takuya do, Gary?" Davis asked.

"Fire of the God I bet." Gary guessed.

"So what does that make us?" MetalGarurumon asked, but didn't get an answer, for Shadow Lugia rose in rage and attempted to attack them, only to be slammed in the side by Gallantmon's Aegis Shield.

"The poor slobs who'll clean up the mess." Matt answered, causing Davis and Flamedramon to look at one another and smirk.

-Back at Hypnos-

Typhlosion used his flame thrower at LadyDevimon, who just moved out of the way, while Cofagriguus used his ghost mist towards Angewomon and ShineGreymon, who moved out of the way as well.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions..." Giovanni began to say, but stopped when a light appeared behind him and spun to see Red, Tai, Charizard and Agumon had joined in on the fight.

"Took me almost two minutes to break that encryption. Nice try" Agumon said.

"Piedmon!" Giovanni called out to the clown Digimon, who cackled and walked forward.

"Why. this is my lucky day. Now I can delete the Digidestined." He said, a tone full of joy and deadliness.

"I don't think so, Piedmon." Tai replied as he withdrew his Digivice and announced. "Agumon, Digivolve!"

Feeling the strength of the Digivice and Tai, Agumon surpassed all his forms, reaching his Mega, where he roared out proudly. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

Piedmon cackled and used his Trump Sword attack, but WarGreymon blocked it with his Brave Shield, before shooting forward and and kicked the clown Digimon in the stomach.

Angered, Piedmon snarled and threw a handkerchief.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." WarGreymon said as he used his claws to slice it in half.

"Ending Snipe!" Piedmon suddenly called out, thinking he had caught WarGreymon off guard.

But WarGreymon took to the sky, avoiding the attack and allowed him time to counter.

"Great Tornado!" He roared, spinning at a great speed as he slammed into Piedmon, making him fly back, crash into LadyDevimon and Ghetsis, knocking them all down and defeating the three with a single shot.

"That's my big brother." Kari smiled at Misty.

"Piedmon, LadyDevimon and Ghetsis... You're all alone, Giovanni." WarGreymon said, making him say in response. "Genius often are."

"Psychopaths like you maybe." Red snarled.

"You hero types are all alike, even less imposing up close." Giovanni commented as he then turned to Persian and ordered him to attack.

"You're testing our patience!" Red said, about to send Charizard to battle, but Tai stopped him.

"We got him, Red. WarGreymon, time to teach him discipline." Tai replied.

"Persian, slice that Digimon with Fury Swipes!" Giovanni called out, causing Persian to leap at Wargreymon and tried to slice him up, but WarGreymon blocked his attacks with his Brave Shield.

"Use Power Gem!" Giovanni ordered.

Again, Persian tried to defeat the Digimon as he charged up the gem on his forehead, before firing a huge beam towards the Digimon.

"Charizard, block it out with Fire Blast!" Red quickly called out, before Charizard stepped forward and fired a great surge of flame, blocking the Power Gem attack, while WarGreymon took to the air.

"Terra Force!" He yelled, launching a huge sphere of energy, which hit Persian, knocking him out, which made Giovanni snarl and call back his Pokémon, about to bring another Pokémon, but found Gold and Marcus had restrained him.

"You lost this round, Team Rocket!" Gold said.

"Try this for size, genius." Tai said as he tossed Marcus a strong pair of handcuffs and tied up his hands.

And with Giovanni restrained, Red then retrieved his phone.

"Ash, report." He said.

"It's over. We freed Lugia from Team Rocket's control. The others are tidying up the Digtial World, and Pikachu and Guilmon are taking Mewtwo to a stronghold to hold his powers." Ash said.

"Make sure he locks up in there." Red replied.

"But after the battle, we couldn't find Serena, Rika, Renamon or Lucario. I am worried. Do you think she is ok?" Takato answered as well.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Tai promised.

However, the sirens then went off and everyone was on alert.

Confused and after reverting to her Champion form, Gatomon asked."What is going on?"

Agumon checked the screen to find something horrid.

"Radiological. Coming from the centre of the Digital World." he told her and the others.

"I see Jessie, James and Meowth's plan has begun. I can see the headlines now: Heroes fail, Team Rocket kill millions." Giovanni cackled.

"You gave them a nuke!?" Tai questioned, shocked at the depths of Giovanni's madness.

"Most heroes die... The Digimon's beloved home will be vaporised... I console the masses by offering to rebuild it, in my own image of course…" Giovanni said, but the he was punched in the face and knocked out by Marcus.

"He was done." Marcus said, fed up with another villain's mad speeches.

"Then those three must have Rika and the others." Sora said.

"Iris, Dawn, Gary." Misty called out her communicator, before telling them. "We need you to help us reach the Digital World now."

"TK, Matt, Mikey, Takuya! This is Tai! Code Red! Everyone to these Coordinates now!" Tai contacted the Digidestined.

"We'll teleport ahead to stop them." Agumon told Gatomon and the others, who nodded in reply, putting their trust in Tai, Agumon and the other heroes.

-In the centre of the Digital World-

James was busy recalibrating the nuke, while Jessie and Meowth watched over the unconscious forms of Serena, Rika, Lucario and Renamon.

"The Boss said to remember to... there we are..." James said as he heard the beeps.

"Great work, James. Now we have to input these links to these twerps hearts and..." Jessie said as she turned to the fallen four, stopping when Agumon, Tai, Red and Charizard teleported before them.

"Not so fast, Team Rocket!" Red said.

"Ah, the legendary Red." Jessie said with a smirk. "I knew that fool Blue doesn't have what it takes to defeat you."

"Too bad for you!" Tai replied, but then saw James holding the remote to the nuke.

"We were planning to put the links to these girls' hearts, but you beat us to that before we could do so. So we used the alternative." James told them.

"We only put it on standby. It's that button you gotta worry about." Meowth said, pointing to the remote James was holding.

Just above of them, Iris riding on Dragonite, alongside EmperorGreymon and Angemon, with TK in his arms, were flying towards them.

"There they are!" Iris called, making TK nod and say. "Keep them talking, Tai."

And in front of the entrance, Matt and Gary, riding on MetalGarurumon, Blaziken, who was carrying Dawn, while Davis, Raidramon, Mikey and OmniShoutmon were running as fast as their could then showed up, making Davis say. "I hope we're not too late."

Tai and Red confronted James, Jessie and Meowth.

"You push that button and million of lives will be lost!" Agumon called out.

"Millions and seven." Jessie said, before she called out. "We were going to watch the show from a distance but since you four are here, what say we have this last dance. James now!"

Tai, Red, Agumon and Charizard lunged at James, everything happened in slow motion as the other heroes managed to reach up.

But then Dawn, Blaziken, TK, Angemon, Davis, Raidramon and Mikey and OmniShoutmon were covered by blue light, as well as Tai, Red, Agumon and Charizard as they approached James, before all of them suddenly disappeared right before they made contact.

Jessie and Meowth were shocked to see James and the others gone, but found they were in trouble when MetalGarurumon pinned them down to stop them from doing anymore harm.

Serena, Rika, Lucario and Renamon came to as they groaned and got up, with Takato, Guilmon, Ash and Pikachu returning and helping the girls up.

"Are you alright, Rika?" Takato asked, causing Rika to nod and say "Yeah, I am alright."

"Thanks Guilmon, for coming to our rescue." Renamon said to her lover, making Guilmon smile at Renamon and say. "No worries."

However, Matt then questioned. "But where did the others go? Tai? TK? Red?"

"They're gone." Gary said as he glared at Jessie and Meowth and questioned. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do nothing. We were about to nuke this world if you all haven't interfered!" Meowth said, trying to sound like they were innocent.

"Look! The nuke is offline. Without the remote they cannot activate it." Iris said.

Jessie and Meowth gulped as they saw they had failed again, managing to break from MetalGarurumon and make a break for it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Lucario, follow up with Aura Sphere!" Serena added.

Pikachu and Lucario launched their signature attacks, which hit the two fleeing villains, creating an explosion and sent them flying.

"Look like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie and Meowth screamed as they disappeared into the sky.

"That takes care of Team Rocket." Ash said, before he turned back to where his friends disappeared and questioned. "But what happened to Red and the others?"

"We have to find out." Takato said, just as concerned.

"I hope they're alright." Guilmon added, making Pikachu nod in agreement.

-Elsewhere-

Red, Tai, Charizard, Agumon and James bumped into each other as they came to a different version of the Digital World.

It was more dark, the sky was covered in dark clouds.

They saw statues of Ash, Takato, Guilmon and Pikachu were around the area, and some kind of symbol of a Pokeball with a DigiCrest over it was beneath them, while the technology seemed dark as well.

"This is not the Digital World I know and love." Agumon said as he looked around.

Not sure, but wanting out, James tried to activate the switch, but it did nothing.

"What is the matter with this thing?" He questioned, before he glared at Red and yelled at him. "This is somehow your fault!"

"This is the Digital World alright, and yet..." Red said, while James called out his Carnivine and sent it to attack, but Charizard knocked it back.

"Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be better off with you! Carnivine, use Bite!" James called out.

"Charizard, use seismic toss!" Red called back, causing Charizard to grab Carnivine before he could use Bite, flew in the air, span around and then threw the plant Pokémon down to the ground, knocking it out completely.

"Now stay still!" Red said as he pinned James to the ground, but stopped when he heard sirens coming. "And keep quiet."

Suddenly, many trucks around and surrounded the group as men in armour came out with guns and pointed at Red and Tai's direction.

There were even some helicopters over the top.

"Hands up! We said hands up, you freaks! Do it or you're dead!" The soldier commanded them, to which Red and Tai were unsure what to do,until both then spotted a gas leak and had the same idea.

"Charizard, fire blast on that pipe!" Red commanded.

"Agumon, use your Pepper Breath!" Tai added.

Charizard and Agumon nodded, knowing it was their own chance of escape and fired their flames at the pipe, creating an explosion and making a lot of smoke as the soldiers tried to clear it off, only to see Red, Tai, Agumon and Charizard gone, as had James.

-A while later-

Red, Tai, Charizard and Agumon were hiding in the alleyways to see another bunch of armoured man, who were arresting innocent digimon.

"Amateurs... next time wipe your drive." One of them said, making the other ask. "They're not insurgents?"

"Just some punks. Just like that fallen Team Rocket clan we've almost had. I cannot believe we lost freakin' Red and Tai and their partners." The leader said.

"Yeah, I just hope the bosses don't find out." the other replied.

Hearing their words, Agumon leaned against the wall in shock, where he said. "We're in a nightmare, Tai. It's a huge nightmare."

Charizard nodded in agreement, before Red then bravely said. "The only thing we can do is look for James. We left him behind."

"Ok. And after that, we should learn what happened to this world." Tai replied, not liking their options, but knew it was all they could do for the time being.


End file.
